I Need A Hero
by GeekGoddessx
Summary: Candice Michelle is in trouble. Her boyfriend so happens to be the Straight Edge savior, CM Punk. Only problem is he's abusive. Yet still trying to save her. Can a certain, selfish and carefree Viper save Candice from her problems?
1. Hope Comes In Many Ways

**I Need A Hero**

**Candice Michelle is in trouble. Her boyfriend so happens to be the StraightEdge savior, CM Punk. Only problem is he's abusive, he treats her like crap and still he claims that he's trying to save Candice. Can a certain yet selfish and carefree Viper save her? **

**Candice POV's **

Hurt, hopelessness, bleak, despair. These are the emotions I am feeling at this moment. I dont think I can handle this much longer. Phil was a very nice young man when I first met him. Then when WWE told him that he was turning heel, of course he had to accept it. But thats when Phil started to change, he started to "save" people. Turning himself into something like a God claiming that he can save people from drugs, alchohol, violence basically everything. He got Luke Gallows (Festus) Serena, and Darren Young to follow him. Now, he forced me to join. I refused at first, but thats when he started to hit me. I dont know if I can take so much pain anymore. He says he's only trying to "save me" but I dont see anything that he's trying to do that'll save me. I walk into RAW, thankfully, alone when I accidently run into someone I havent really expect to bump into. "Ooh, Im sorry." I said as I looked up only to see myself staring into the icy blue eyes of Randy Orton. Wow, he looks so...creepy in person. No wonder people are somewhat afraid of him. He didnt say anything. He just looked at me and walked away. Thank goodness, for a second I thought he was going to hurt me. But Im surprised that he actually didnt.

"Candice." I turn and I see Serena smirking at me. "CM Punk. He wants you out in the ring right now." Serena informed me. "What? Why?" I asked her. "Umaga." She says to me still smirking. "Do I-Do I have to face him?" Phil has lost his mind. How could he put me up against Umaga? I shook my head. Serena grabbed me by the hand and litteraly dragged me out into the ring where Umaga was seen hungrily ready to face and beat down his oppenent. "Phil? Are you crazy? I have to face Umaga?" I asked fearfully. "Candice Michelle, you must swear your alliegence to me and defeat Umaga. If you fail to do so, then I have no choice but to bring my judgement down upon you." CM Punk said over the microphone. I shook my head as tears began to fall from my eyes. "How could you do this to me? Dont you love me? Dont you care about me? I dont want to be squished by Umaga!" I told him. "You have no choice." CM Punk shook his head and pointed to the ring. I slowly stepped inside the ring and shake out of fear as I stand face to face to Umage. The Samoan Bulldozer, the samoan monster. He charges for me as I managed to move out of the way fearfully. Tears fall down my eyes. I dont think I can do this. He looks back at me and growls I only stood against the corner of the turnbuckle. Please, somebody help me. Umaga was about to run toward me again and slam me on the turnbuckle when suddenly, someone entered the ring and stood right in front of me with a chair in his hand. Randy Orton?

Umaga charges for Randy as Randy hits him in the head with the chair really hard. Umaga stops, startled at how hard he hit Umaga when Randy hits him in the head again. Umaga was still standing on his feet. Randy dropped the chair and RKO'd Umaga right on the chair. Umaga is now seen knocked out cold. I was about to walk toward Randy when someone grabbed my feet. I fell on the ground and kick Serena who was trying to pull me out of the ring along with Luke Gallows and CM Punk. But Randy takes the chair and scares them away by attempting to throw a chair at them. "You'll pay for this Orton!" I hear Phil scream. "Candice!" Phil called my name as I finally looked up to meet the icy blue eyes of Randy Orton again. He just stared at me. A few minutes later, he offered me his hand. Surprised, I took it and he pulled me up to my feet. We stared at each other for a good long moment when held up a necklace and offered it to me. It wasnt mine. I dont remember wearing a necklace when I came to RAW. I stared at it for a minute and then look at Randy. I took the necklace as Randy finally walks away and makes his way out the ring and up the ramp. I watched him leave when I looked at the necklace he gave me. It read:

Hope.

**{xxx}**

I havent seen Phil around ever since what happened. Nor Serena, and Luke Gallows either. I packed my stuff up and started to head for the door. I walked along the streets heading for my hotel room which is not very far from here. While walking I noticed a car pull up beside me. The window rolled down and showed Randy Orton. "Need a ride?" He asked me with his deep voice. "My-my hotel is just right up the street its not far." I told him. "Get in. Its cold out there." He said in a rather rude tone. Seeing no other option, I got in his car as he drove me to the hotel. "Thank you for tonight." I told him. "I dont deserve your thanks." He simply said. "I didnt know what else to do. I thought I wouldnt save you." Randy told me. "But you did end up saving me. And I- I wanted to thank you for it. I just wanted to let you know thats all." I told him. He stops the car when I realize we're parked in front of the hotel. "Is this yours?" I showed him the necklace he gave me. "Keep it." He simply said. "Thanks for the ride." I told him as I unbuckled my seat belt and as soon as I was getting out of the car, he stopped me.

"Candice." Randy called. I turned and looked at him. "Was you really going to fight Umaga? Only for your boyfriend?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second. I could've just walked away but instead I went inside the ring. "Yeah. Yeah I was." I told him. Randy shook his head. "That wasnt really smart." Randy told me. Obviously Randy didnt know what judgement CM Punk was going to bring down on me. "But I like that." I looked at him confused when he said that. What is he talking about? I got out of the car when Randy pulls his car out of the drive way and drives off. Wow. Pretty Awkward. I didnt know why but I somewhat enjoyed the car ride. I dont know what it is about Randy Orton, but he interests me. He really has attracted my attention in a strange way. As I said before, I dont know what it is about him, but there's something thats underneath that tough persona of his that no one has ever seen before. I looked at the necklace he gave me. Maybe he's different in the inside. Maybe he's different then what the WWE Universe sees him. Randy Orton, doesnt really seem like a jerk he is on tv. I dont know. All of a sudden, I start to feel minor feelings come into play.

I shook that thought off for now as I walked in the hotel and made my way up to my hotel room.

**Review are welcomed!**


	2. A Night at Mickie's

**Candice's POV**

I wake up and the first thing I feel is a sharp pain running through my head. It was an extreme headache. I shook myself up and tried to remember what happened last night. Umaga, Phil, Randy Orton...Randy Orton. Thats when it all came back to me. Phil put me up against Umaga to fight for his honor and thats when Randy came to save me. Then there was that car ride, there's something about Randy Orton...I dont know what it is but he holds a sweet spot he may not be a jerk after all. There was banging on the door. "Candice!" Phil's voice boomed through the hotel door. I looked at the necklace Randy gave me and stuffed it under my pillow sheet when Phil busted through the door. "What was that about Candice? I told you that you needed to fight for me! And what do you do? You pay Randy Orton to come down to the ring to save your pathetic self!" Phil grabbed me by my hair and threw me up against the wall. "Phil! I didnt pay him! He just came down I swear!" I cried out. "What did I tell you about swearing on my behalf?" Phil grabbed my face really tight and held me up agaisnt the wall. "Im sorry. It wont happen again!" I told him with tears falling down my eyes. "It better not happen again! Randy Orton is trouble! And if he ever bothers you again, you come and tell me!" Phil told me. "Get ready. We are going out and I'll meet at the diner. And you better be there on time! If not there will be serious consquences!" Phil threatened as he walked away angry.

I was seen up against the wall holding my head crying. I really wish this would end, I dont think I can handle much pain. Randy was seen walking down the hall of the hotel when he passed CM Punk. Randy stopped and slightly turned to watch CM Punk leave the hotel. _He probably got to Candice. _Randy thought to himself as he quickly hurried his way upstairs. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked in between crying. No answer. I got up and answered the door when I see Randy Orton. "Randy. Hi." I greeted him as I wiped my tears. Randy stared at me as he walked inside my hotel room. "I seen Phil walk out the hotel. Are-are you okay?" Randy asked me. "Yeah. Yeah Im fine." I said trying to put on my brightest smile. Randy reached over to my face and touched my cheek. "You were crying. Your eyes are red and your face is still wet." Randy told me. I smiled wider as a few more tears ran down my cheeks. "Everything's fine Randy. I-I just need you to go." I tried to lead him out the door but he wouldnt go. Instead, he lifted his hands to wipe my face full of tears. "What happened?" Randy asked me. "He-he hurt me." I told him. "I dont think I can take much pain." I shook my head. "It takes alot of strength, to go through bad times and still manage to put a smile on your face." Randy told me.

I looked at him. "What're you talking about?" I asked him. "Everyday you come to Raw and you feel low and down. When you wrestle, you smile the brightest smile I've ever seen." Randy told me. "You-you're strong. Emotionally your, your very strong. Have you ever looked at the sun when its at its highest point in the sky? Thats how bright your smile is." Randy told me. Despite myself, I blush and smile. "Wow. Thanks Randy." I told him. I walked over to him and hugged him. I cant help myself, I know I have my orders from Phil, but Randy isnt trouble. He isnt dangerous outside the ring and besides, Randy makes me feel better, better then Phil has whenever I feel down. "I-I have to go." I told him. "Where are you going?" Randy asked me. "I have to go and meet Phil at a diner." I told him. "Want me to drop you off?" Randy asked me. "No. I think Im better off taking a bus. Thanks anyway." I thanked him as I walked away. "Candice." Randy suddenly called. I turned my attention to him. "There's hope for you yet Candice." Randy said in all seriousness. I hope there's hope for me. Is that why he gave me that necklace? "I know." I told him as I walked away.

**On the bus...**

My cell phone started to ring as I answer it. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "_Hey Candy girl! How have you been girlie?" _Mickie James one of my best friends said to me. I smiled. "Im okay Micks." I told her. "_Are you still together with CM Punk_?" Mickie asked me. "Yeah Micks. I am." I sighed. _"You have to get out of his grasp Candice. I've been worried about you since I watched Raw last night. Has he done anything to you recently?" _Mickie asked me. "He hurt me." I mumbled. _"Where are you? I want to see you." _Mickie said to me. "Just know that Im okay for now." I hung up the phone as I cried for a little bit. Wow, so this is what its like to be really loved. I looked at my watch. 11:55, 5 minutes to meet Phil at that restaurant. As I sit on the bus, I grew very scared of what he could do to me if I arrive 1 minute late. I pressed the stop button as the bus halts to a stop. I quickly get up from my seat and off the bus. I took my heels off and started to run for it. I ran as fast as I can when I see Phil and Serena waiting for me. "You're late." Phil said to me when I finally arrived. "What? But its 12:00." I said as I looked at my watch.

Phil back slapped me across the face. I fell on the ground holding my face when Phil pulls out his cell phone and showed me the time. 12:01. "Your watch is 1 minute behind. I suggest to avoid consequences you get your watched fixed. Get up!" Phil screamed in my face as I got to my feet and wiped my tears. Phil then held Serena's hand as they both smiled at me. "Lets eat shall we?" Phil said as the three of us walked inside. Phil and Serena sat at one side together and I sat on the other side alone. We got our food as we all started to eat in silence. While eating, I couldnt help but notice Serena and Phil giggling. I watched Serena lean over to Phil and kissed him. I didnt dare say anything of course, because if I did I'd be in tears. I cant believe he's doing this to me. Im his girlfriend and he insits on kissing Serena right in front of me. My heart was slowly breaking into pieces. It hurts so much. I just felt like I've been hit by a car, thats how much it hurts. I push my plate aside and put my head down and silently cried to myself. Where is Randy Orton when I need him? I asked myself. Only Randy can make me feel better...in a strange way he can. I have to get out of this relationship somehow. _"There's hope for you yet Candice." _Randy's voice rang throughout my head. I wanted to believe him I really did but I just dont know.

While resting my head on the table, Beth Phoenix was seen making her way to my table. "Candice." I looked at Beth. "Mr. McMahon would like to speak with you. He just called you in." Beth told me. I looked at Phil as he gave me the signal to go. I quickly made my way outside with Beth. We walked for a few minutes, when Beth stopped me. "Candice." I looked at Beth. "Mr. McMahon doesnt want to see you." Beth said shaking my head. "What?" I asked. Mickie then appeared from behind Beth. "I was going to tell you that I was coming to find you before you hung up on me. I've been worried about you Candice. We all have been. Your best friend, and I hate seeing you hurt by this jerk." Mickie told me with tears in her eyes. "Mickie! You didnt have to do this!" I cried. "I just wanted to let you know that there is some people who do care about you and love you." Mickie explained to me. Randy then appeared beside Mickie. "You too Randy?" I asked. Randy shook his head at me as both Mickie and I shared a hug. "Candice, I want you to stay at my place. Just to keep you away from Phil for now." Mickie said to me. "I dont know Mickie. I dont think I-" Mickie cut me off.

"I dont care what CM Punk says. We'll be there for you Candy. All of us, me, Randy, Beth and John." Mickie told me. I smiled at all of them. "Thanks you guys." I thanked them as we all walked off to Mickie's.

**Mickie's Place...**

**No one's POV**

Candice, Mickie, Maria, Eve, Kelly, and Beth was seen sitting around in the circle laughing, giggling and having fun. "Omigosh! Jillian is such a terrible singer! I dont even know why she even bothers." Kelly shook her head as the rest of the girls laughed. "So how are you and John Mickie?" Eve Torres asked Mickie. "Oh we are fine. John's been doing good really. Nexus is just getting under his skin you know?" Mickie explained. "I cannot stand them. They are so annoying! They wont leave me alone!" Maria complained. "You know they are only just doing that to irrate you for fun." Beth told her. "But still! They always pull pranks on us like its not even funny at all!" Maria smirked. "You okay Candice?" Mickie asked me. "Yeah Im okay." Candice told her. "You know, when Randy told me where you were, he sounded so concern. Its like the first time he's ever been worried about someone." Mickie told everyone. "Earlier, Randy couldnt stop talking about you. You know that right Candice?" Eve asked her. Candice looked at Eve. "He's been talking about me?" Candice asked. "Yes. He would not shut up! Thats like the first time we ever forced any words out of Orton." Beth smirked.

"I think Randy likes you Candice." Kelly told her as everyone giggled at the thought. "Omigosh! Come to think of it, Randy and you do make a good couple." Eve smiled at Candice when she blushed. "Whatever you guys. He barely ever talks...ever." Candice said to everyone. "So? He was talking alot about you earlier. Say what you want Candice. But I think Randy likes you!" Mickie smiled at the thought. "Besides, he's a better man then CM Punk." Eve frowned at the thought of him. "You can say that again." Beth said as the girls talked and laughed more leaving Candice into deep thought about Randy liking her. Out of all the divas, _her._ _Whats so special about me? What does he like about me? _Candice thought. Candice shook her head. _I dont even know if he likes me or not. _But at the thought of Randy liking her, Candice smiled.

_Randy Orton. _


	3. Fight Night

Candice's cell phone started to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and grew frightened at what she read. It was Phil. She wanted to answer it just to let him know that she is fine but at the same time she didnt want to hear the threats of getting hurt being thrown at her. Yet again, if she didnt answer it Phil would even be more angry and that would inflict more pain on her. Candice felt the presence of someone watching her, she turned and seen Randy standing at the doorway staring at her. "Its Phil." Candice told him. "You should probably answer that." Randy told her. "But-" Candice got cut off. "Candice, if Punk is after you its good for us to know that way we can stand our ground and protect you." Randy explained. Candice sighed. He's right. "Answer it." Randy repeated. Finally, Candice answered the phone. "Hello?" Candice said into the phone. _"Where are you? It doesnt take that long to meet with Mr. McMahon and come back to me!" _Phil yelled. "Im-Im at a friends house." Candice mumbled. _"WHAT? I didnt tell you to go to a friend's house! I told you to go to Mr. McMahon and come right back! You're at Mickie's house arent you?" _Phil asked. "No Im-" Candice was cut off. _"DONT LIE TO ME! I know you're there! Im not stupid! I'm coming over there to get you and expect to face fatal consequences!" _Phil yelled as he hung up the phone. Candice closed her eyes tightly as she hung up the phone.

"He's coming." Candice told Randy. "What're we going to do? Where am I going to go?" Candice asked. Randy thought about it for a moment. "You can come with me." Randy suddenly said. Candice looked at Randy. "No Randy, I dont want to be in your way." Candice said shaking her hand. "This man is going to hurt you, and you're turning down my offer? Just to go back with him? Thats not smart." Randy shook his head. "Please Candice." Randy looked straight in her eyes. "He wont know that you're there, I promise." Randy told her. Candice thought for a moment. "Okay." Candice finally said. Randy took her hand. "If he's already on his way here, then we dont have much time. Come on!" Randy replied as he and Candice hurriedly went outside to Randy's car and drove off.

* * *

There was a banging on the door. "Who is knocking on my door like this?" Mickie asked as she opened the door. "Punk. What're you doing here?" Mickie asked. "Where's Candice?" Phil asked angry. "Not here." John said suddenly appearing from behind. "Now leave before you leave in a ambulance truck." John threatened. "Me? How about you?" Phil asked as Luke and Darren Young appeared from behind Punk. "John, please dont do this." Mickie shook her head. "This will be fun." Punk smirked.

Meanwhile, Randy and Candice were still on there way to Randy's place where Randy's cell phone rang. "Hello? Mickie! Calm down, calm down. What? Alright. Im on my way." Randy pulled the car over and handed the keys to Candice. "John's in trouble. I have to go." Randy told candice. "But Randy- " Candice didnt know what to say. "Get inside and lock the doors. I'll be back I promise." Randy told her as he drove off. "RANDY!" Candice cried out. "Please be careful..." Candice said to herself as she watched Randy quickly drive away.

**{xxx}**

Randy pulled in front of Mickie's house and ran inside. The door was wide open. "John!" Randy called as he looked around the house. The house was a mess, a total wreck. "Mickie!" Randy called as he looked around the house. Randy then across room filled with Eve, Maria, and Mickie inside all grouped together as a bunch all of them frightened and scared. "Where's John and Beth?" Randy asked. "Outside!" Mickie cried out. "Where outside?" Randy asked. "I dont know!" Mickie yelled. "Stay here!" Randy told all of the three divas as he ran outside. "John! Beth!" Randy called. No answer. Never a good sign.

**Randy's POV**

This is crazy. I can understand John going out there to fight, but Beth too? This is insane. Phil is losing his mind...all of this for Candice. I ran around the corner still shouting John and Beth's name. Still no answer. I ran around another block and shout John and Beth's name. Finally, I hear my name being called. Beth. "Randy!" Beth ran up to me huffing and puffing, obviously tired. "Where's John?" I asked her. "Him and Phil took off fighting somewhere down that street. But that doesnt matter now...behind you!" Beth pointed behind me where someone jumped on my back. I grabbed the person's head and by the touch of his hair I realized it was Darren Young. I shook him off as we both fought. I did the backbreaker on him and he fell on the ground. I kicked him in the gut when I see Luke Gallows head toward my way. I held my hands up innocently.

"Look. I dont want to cause any trouble now. Just tell me where John is and we wont have any problems." I said as I got in my knees and got in a begging position. Luke was confused at my sudden action as he suspected that I would fight. Feeling stupid, Luke smiled in satisfaction. Did he really think that I would give up that easy? I waited until he got real close to me, close enough where I can reach him. Once that happened, I low blowed him. He fell on the ground holding his manhood. "Where's John and Punk?" I asked Luke. Luke pointed behind me as Punk hit me with a sledge hammer. I fell holding my head obviously dazed and confused. "Orton, Im going to tell you this once and you better listen. Stay away from Candice Michelle." Punk told me. I got on my knees and despite that I was seeing double, I got up, ran and tackled Punk basically spearing him.

"You think that hitting girls really makes you a man?" I asked him as I stood over his body. Punk held his ribs and grunted in pain. "If I find a scratch, bruise, anything on Candice Michelle, start running because I'll be coming for you." I told him as I kicked him in the ribs really hard. "Oh you're real tough now. Hitting girls, pathetic." I walked away disgusted of the sight of CM Punk when Beth calls my name. "Randy! Over here!" Beth yelled. I ran over and John was seen lying on the ground beaten, battered, and bloody. "We have to get him to a hospital." I said when I looked at Beth.

* * *

**Candice's POV**

Its been three hours since Randy left and Im really getting scared. Phil can do alot of things and imagine what kind of things he could do to Randy. The more I thought about it, the more scared I got. Why am I even concerned about Randy anyway? Phil is my boyfriend. So it is true, I like Randy. I like Randy. He maybe The Viper, he may seen mysterious, mean, selfish, or ignorant to some people. But I like him. I really do like Randy. Randy's house phone rang as I went over to answer it. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Candice." Randy's voice could be heard over the phone. "Oh thank God. Its so good to hear your voice Randy." I said thankful that he's okay**. **"Im at the hospital right now. Its John, he's hurt." Randy told me. "Oh my- is he okay? How's Mickie?" I asked him. "I havent got any word from the doctors yet. And Mickie she's okay I guess. She's just really frightened, everybody was scared." Randy explained. I sighed. "This is all my fault." Candice shook her head. "Dont say that. Its not your fault. Its his fault for treating you like he did. We're doing this for you Candice because we all care about you." Randy told me. I felt my heart smile. "Thanks Randy." I thanked him. "I have to go. Its the doctor." Randy said to me. "I'll see you Candice." Randy said to me. "Bye Randy." I hung up the phone and waited for him. I couldnt wait to see him, the more I waited the more excited I got. I have to break out of this relationship.


	4. I'll Protect You

"Randy Orton" The doctor said suddenly approaching him. Randy stood up along with Beth who was by his side at the moment. "How is he?" Randy asked. "He has a severe concussion could be out for 2-3 weeks. I already called Mr. McMahon and explained everything." The doctor explained. "Thank you." Randy said as the doctor now walked away. Randy shook his head. "Shit. Vince is not going to like the sound of this." Randy said shaking his head. "We're only doing this for Candice. Maybe he'll understand if we explain everything to him." Beth replied. Randy shook his head. "This is Vince McMahon we are talking about. He's going to care if we're out beating each other's brains literally. He's going to care if we are not 100% to participate in Raw and in PPV's. He's going to care if he doesnt get his money." Randy told her. "I see suspension for us." Randy mumbled. "Speak of the Devil." Beth and Randy quickly stood up when Vince McMahon approached the two of them. "Randy, what the hell happened?" Vince asked. "There's been an incident concerning John Cena, me, and the StraightEdge Society." Randy explained. "So this just concludes into turning into an all out brawl! If superstars get hurt, they cant wrestle, and if they cant wrestle, Im not getting payed! You do realize what you've gotten yourself to right Randy?" Vince asked. "Yes sir." Randy replied keeping his gaze on the ground. "Good. You're suspended for 1 week without pay. Come back when you got your head screwed on tight." Vince walked away. "But sir!" Beth called. "He was only trying to help Candice and I was apart of this too!" Beth called out. "I dont want to hear it! What's done is done." Vince walked away disappearing out of the hospital.

"Randy! Why'd you do that? You basically took all of the blame! It was the StraightEdge society too! And me! I was apart of this!" Beth told him. "Save it Beth. Like Vince said, whats done is done." Randy sat back down shaking his head. "But what about Candice?" Beth asked. Randy shook his head. "Im not going to let CM Chump have his way with Candice." Randy shook his head. "But you're suspended, how are you going to do that?" Beth asked. "I dont know." Randy shrugged his shoulders wishing he never put himself into this mess. "I dont think I even care anymore." Randy shook his head. "But Randy, you really like Candice, you cant just-" Beth was cut off. "I dont know anymore. I have to go, let me know how John is doing." Randy walked out of the hospital leaving Beth alone.

* * *

The sound of the door opening, sended Candice downstairs and into Randy's arms. "Oh my gosh, Randy, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Candice asked looking up meeting Randy's blue eyes. "I'm fine." Randy said pulling himself away from Candice. "Are you sure?" Candice asked him. "Yes." Randy said raising his voice a little bit which startled Candice. "I'm-I'm sorry. Just had a rough night." Randy apologized. "What happened?" Candice asked him. "Vince wasnt so happy when he heard about our little brawl. So he suspended me." Randy told her. "You? But it wasnt completely your fault! It was Phil and his StraightEdge robots!" Candice cried out. "You dont deserve this Randy. You really dont." Candice told him tearfully. "Whats done is done. Just go to Raw and dont worry about Phil and everyone. You're strong...so...I know you can handle it." Randy said sitting down on the couch. "No." Candice shook her head. Randy looked at her. "What?" Randy asked her. "I'm not going. I'm not going without you." Candice told him. "But...you'll get in trouble." Randy said to her. "Yes...with Phil. And besides, I want to stay with you. I'm not safe at Raw without you there to rescue me Randy." Candice told him.

There was a moment of silence. "I-I cant save you." Randy said now looking at Candice. "But you are. And you did last week on Raw." Candice told him. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I dont want to go to Raw without you. I dont think I can suffer from Phil's judgement." Candice shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "If you dont like how your relationship is going you can just end it." Randy told her. Candice looked at him. "Its not that easy Randy." Candice shook her head. "Candice, look at you. This man is trying to break you. Everyday I see you take some power back." Randy told her. "But, all I did was walk away from getting in the grasps of him again." Candice told him. "Sometimes, walking away is the best choice any person would make." Randy told her. "You're right. I'm going to go to Raw tomorrow. But-I'm-I'm scared." Candice shook at the thought of standing face to face with Phil telling him that its over. "You need some sleep." Randy told her. Candice began to walk over to the couch. "You can sleep up here with me. Its cold down here." Randy told her. With that being said, Candice followed Randy upstairs to his bedroom. "But there's only one bed." Candice pointed out. "So? I'm not going to bite you." Randy smiled a little bit at her. "O-okay." Candice shrugged her shoulders as she blushed at the thought that she was sleeping next to The Viper, the man everyone thought she was dangerous, Randy Orton.

Randy got in bed first leaving a little space for Candice to lay down and get comfortable. She did and Randy wrapped his muscular arm around Candice and pulled her close to him for more warmth. Finally, with confidence, Randy whispered: "I'll protect you Candice." Candice smiled and hugged Randy's arm as Randy kissed her head as they both fell asleep comfortably and in each other's arms.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed! :D :D :D :D Aww, and I really love Candice and Randy together! Dont you? **


	5. Is It Really Over?

"Candice." the soft sweet voice of Randy Orton woke Candice up from possibly the best sleep of her life. "Come on, its time to get up." Randy shook her lightly as Candice started to move again. "Randy." Candice whined. "Shhh." Candice walked over to Randy and hugged him. "She didn't want to leave Randy, at least not alone. Who knows what could happen to him? Plus, Candice just didnt want to go to Raw without Randy. "This isn't fair." Candice whispered. "I want you to come, I-I need you there." Candice looked up at him tearfully. Randy took his hands and wiped Candice tears away. "You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." Randy told her. Candice smiled. "Really?" Candice said with hope in her voice. "Punk is going to be at Raw too, and your hometown of Milwaukee, Wisconsin so I am coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone with that man in the same state as you." Randy told her. Candice smiled brightly. "Oh Randy, I cant thank you enough for what you have done for me." Candice thanked him. Randy stared at Candice. "Your-your smiling." Randy suddenly said. "Are you smiling because of me?" Randy asked her. Candice shook her head yes in response and for the first time, Candice saw Randy smile, an actual bright genuine smile. "You have a nice smile. Why arent you ever so happy at Raw?" Candice asked him. Randy looked at Candice with a serious look on his face. "Because I was too busy watching you suffer in Phil's grasp. I-I wanted to do something but...I just didnt know where to start. I didnt think that I could save you from him at first. Everyday when I walk away knowing I did not help you, I get so upset and angry with myself and it just sticks there like scars, mocking me." Randy kept his eyes on the ground.

Candice didnt say anything. There was nothing to say on the subject to be honest. The room grew quiet as Randy looked at Candice again. "We have to go." Randy said as he quickly turned away from Candice's contact and proceeded downstairs. Candice shook her head. "Randy..." Candice said to herself as she followed Randy out of the room.

**Monday Night Raw...**

Candice walked alone through the Raw hallways as she looked around in case Phil happened to show up. "Hey." The sound of that voice frightened Candice. As much as she wanted to run away, she had to turn around. Waiting for her, was a huge slap that came in contact with Candice's face. Candice shrieked as she fell down holding her face. Blood stroke down her hand as she looked up to see Phil adjusting his straightedge ring that was on his finger. "Sorry, my mistake. Didnt mean to hit you with my other hand with the ring." Phil sarcastically apologized. "Phil! Look what you did to me!" Candice cried out. "I'm sorry. Let me help you." Phil lifted his hand to hit Candice again but thats when he stopped. "Get away from her or you'll walk away with a broken jaw." Randy said stepping in front of Candice. "Randy Orton. I thought you were suspended." Phil crossed his arms. "Yeah I am. But Vince cant suspend a payed customer coming to watch the show who also happened to have backstage and VIP passes with him." Randy glared at him. "Walk away before I am tempted to RKO you." Randy threatened. Phil turned and began to walk away when Candice stopped him. "Phil. I am sick and tired of you doing this to me. You want to save me? How about you just save yourself! We are over!" Candice cried out. Phil's face showed no emotion at first, then he smiled sinisterly at Candice. He turned and walked away leaving Candice wondering what she got herself into.

"You did it." Randy said to her. Candice looked at Randy. "Yeah, I did but was it the right choice?" Candice asked him. Randy took her hand. "Of course it was. Now come on, we have to get you cleaned up." Randy led her into his locker room and supplied her with wet paper napkins to clean the blood off and an ice pack for the bruise which also had a scar. "I cant really understand why Phil would do this to you. I mean, look at you. You dont deserve to be treated like this." Randy said pacing back and forth. "I know." Candice simply said. "Randy," Randy looked at Candice giving her his attention. "I want to thank you for all you have done for me." Candice told him. "And I must say, I terribly misjudged you and I also want to apologize for that." Candice said putting the ice pack down. "Can you come over here please?" Candice asked him. "Why?" Randy asked her. "So I can reach you." Candice smiled at him as Randy began to walk toward Candice. When he done that, he stopped and found himself looking deep into Candice's brown eyes. Randy lifted his hand and stroked Candice's face. With that, Candice leaned and kissed Randy. Randy was hesitant at first but soon he started to kiss Candice back. Surprisingly, Candice thought the kiss would be rough at first, but the kiss turned out to be really sweet, soft, and a loving kiss. Candice moved away from Randy's lips shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." Candice told him. Randy shook his head. "No, its okay." Randy looked at Candice again, deep into her eyes as the two of them kissed each other again. After a few short minutes, they broke apart as Candice hugged him tightly. "Hey, dont worry. I'll be watching you, front row." Randy told her. Candice smiled at him. "Yeah." Candice said sighing in relief. "Maybe after your done for tonight, you and I can go out for a bite to eat. My treat." Randy replied. "I'd like that a lot." Candice said shaking her head excited. "Okay, its a date." Randy said to her. "Okay. I'll see you Randy." Candice couldnt stop smiling at what just happened. One last quick kiss, sended Randy away to his seat leaving Candice still smiling. Candice screamed happily and started to skip around the Raw hallways as the night continued on.

* * *

"Mickie!" Candice called. Besides her name being called, Mickie could hear hysterical screaming in the background. "What is it Candice?" Mickie asked. "I broke up with Phil." Candice stated. "Omigosh! Thats great! I'm so happy you got away from that jerk!" Mickie hugged her best friend. "And Im with Randy." Candice finished off thus causing Mickie to scream hysterically as she hugged her best friend again. "I knew it! Aww, Im so happy for the two of you! I knew it all along! I knew Randy liked you!" Mickie said pointing at Candice. Candice blushed. "Yeah, I never thought I see myself with him though." Candice shook her head as she smiled. She digged in her pocket and pulled out the necklace Randy gave her which read 'Hope.' "Hope comes in plenty of strange ways Mickie. Randy let me know that there was still hope for me and he proved that to me by giving me this necklace." Candice showed Mickie the necklace. "Aww, its so pretty!" Mickie said as she looked at the necklace. "Tonight, I'm going out to eat with him! I cant wait!" Candice said excitedly. "I cant wait either." Candice gasped at the voice as she moved away from Phil. "Enjoy the freedom while it lasts my sweet Candice. I warned you that Randy was trouble. And since you didnt listen to me, as always. You just brought yourself into more trouble." Phil threatened. "Randy wont let you get Candice, Punk! So you mind as well just give up!" Mickie shouted.

"She's right." Randy said suddenly appearing. "You heard Candice. Its over now. Just walk away Phil." Randy simply told him. Phil snorted. "You say that now." Phil winked at Candice as he turned and walked away. Candice looked at Randy. "Is it really over?"

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and dont forget to check out my new story, Admit It, and my new poem, Ever Since I Met You. In the meantime, as I said, review!**


End file.
